


Maid Outfit

by Tat_Tat



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Master/Slave, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin lets Edd clean his room, on one condition. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> This contains cross dressing, hair pulling, dirty talk, Master/Slave relationship, some spanking, and rough sex. Kinky stuff.

The last thing Edd expected was a disaster.

He dropped his books at the sight of Kevin’s dorm room, which had adopted the ‘bachelor pad’ decor. There were sports jerseys and t-shirts strewn over the couch, bed, and computer chair. Pants lay on the floor. And, as if Kevin had a sudden shred of slight dignity- his boxers lay in a uniform pile in the corner of the room next to the closet. There was an open pizza box on the desk, pizza crusts left standing (Kevin hated the crust), and a few cans of beer. There were other, minor details to the mess, too many details, overwhelming Double D.

 

“KEVIN!”

As if there was no mess, Kevin poked his head out of the bathroom. The faucet was on (thank god he was washing his hands, Double D thought). “Hey, Dork.”

“WHAT HAPPENED?!”

“Um, what do you mean?” Kevin emerged, drying his hands with a towel. He casually tossed the expired towel on the floor where it joined a pair of ripped jeans.

“YOUR ROOM. IT’S- IT’S.”

“Oh. That.” Kevin looked at his surroundings, neutral, or simply apathetic. “It’s been a rough week.”

“No excuses, Mister.” Double D wagged his finger. “If you clean up after yourself a little bit everyday, it can prevent your living quarters from looking like a landfill.” He bent back, choked by the sight of it all. “Good Lord, it almost looks like Ed’s room.”

“So. . .we gonna go eat or what?” Kevin stuffed his wallet in his back pocket, keys looped around his index finger.

“HEAVENS NO,” Edd shrieked, slamming the door behind him. “We’re going to clean this mess before we participate in any other activity.”

“Okay, have fun with that.” Kevin set his keys down, and went to the kitchen, fetching another beer for the pile. He leaned on the counter overlooking the dorm room, watching the dork. After a moment he set his beer down. “We can’t have you clean like that.”

He set his hands on Edd’s shoulders. The other man was so engrossed in his plight that it took him a moment to notice the weight on his shoulder blades. “Excuse me.” He tried moving but Kevin held him there.

“If you have to clean, you’re going to have to change your clothes.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Kevin pulled him up and led him to the closet. The redhead reached inside, and pulled out a black dress accompanied by a frilly apron. Edd’s eyes widened as he recognized the uniform.

“Out of the question.”

“Then you can’t clean up my room... Or would you prefer if you were naked?”

Edd folded his arms. “I don’t have to put up with this. I will leave if you continue to harass me, Kevin.”

He waved the uniform at Double D and as promised, Edd turned around, heading for the door. His hand stopped mid-turn of the doorknob.

“You won’t leave. You want to clean my room.”

They both stood in silence, waiting for the other to cave. And then Edd turned back around, sliding the deadbolt behind him. He stomped over, head bent down, and grabbed the uniform from Kevin.

Five minutes later Edd emerged from the bathroom. The maid outfit fit him snug as a glove. To Edd’s disdain, the skirt was short, even with the petticoat hiding his ass with all the ruffles. Over the knee white stockings brought out the curves in his legs. He squeezed his toes in and out, embarrassed by his attire.

“Is this adequate, Kevin?”

“Call me Sir.” His eyes narrowed gleefully.

Edd looked at the floor, his knees touching, shaking together. He fumbled with his fingers, scared and aroused by this situation. “Yes, Sir,” He whispered.

“Louder.”

“Yes, Sir!”

“That’s a good Dork.” Kevin’s hand lazily wandered up Edd’s leg into the mess of frills. He cupped his ass and smiled, pleased. “Go on.” He patted Edd forward on the bottom. He loved watching him stumble in the dress, face feverishly red.

Kevin grabbed his beer and plopped on the couch, he turned on the television, pretending he was watching the sports channel. From the corner of his eye he watched Double D kneel on the floor, bent over, bottom exposed (fuck, he wasn’t wearing underwear. Was he messing with Kevin? It was working). The skirt rose up, touching his elbows in this position.

Double D glanced over his shoulder, self-conscious. He wanted to re-adjust the dress but knew it would be in vain - the skirt would only fall up again, flashing Kevin over and over. How humiliating. And was Kevin watching him? His heart stopped, then bloomed, hard in his chest at the thought.

The room was chilly, but his cock didn’t shrink away. He was a little hard, thinking about Kevin possibly playing voyeur, at what his Sir might do if he completed his task promptly and perfectly.

Edd had never wanted a room to be so spotless until now- this bordered on insanity. He reasoned that Kevin wouldn’t notice the minor details; he wasn’t compulsive like Edd. But he wanted to give the other man his all. Being lazy at his task- he couldn’t imagine it. Why, it would be rude, and the praise undeserving if he didn’t clean thoroughly.

“Messy messy messy. . .” he chanted, scrubbing on his hands and knees, bending down to pick up fallen clothes and set them in the laundry basket. Kevin stared when Edd folded the dirty clothes before putting them in the laundry basket, but made no comment. He preferred not to ask.

At this point Edd was mostly done. All that remained was the laundry and a trash bag full of beer cans, broken down pizza boxes and miscellaneous waste. The ‘maid’ stared at the two remaining tasks and at the door. He glanced towards Kevin, eyes pleading that he wouldn’t give the inevitable order.

Kevin grinned. “Lucky for you, the dorm laundromat is downstairs near the waste bin.”

“Please, K- Sir. Don’t make me go out like . . .” He gestured at himself. “This.”

“You’re free to take it off, Double Dork.” Kevin flipped off the television. “But if you do, you won’t get that sweet reward you’ve been working your ass off for.”

Edd balked.

Kevin closed his eyes thoughtfully, arms crossed over his chest. “And I’ll have to punish you.”

They locked eyes, Edd still begging silently and Kevin obstinate.

Edd sighed, defeated. “I understand, Sir. It was foolish of me to only think of my self-interests.” He cracked the door cautiously. Thank God the hallway was bare. He would have to act fast.

For someone who was unathletic, Edd flashed through the dorm like lightning (literally and figuratively). He squeezed his eyes shut whenever he heard fellow students murmuring in the halls, avoiding contact. Because of this, a few times he ran straight into the end of the hallway.

Finally at the basement, he peered into the laundry room and thanked every star in the universe that it was vacant.

He wanted to quickly throw the laundry in the wash, but knew that in doing so he would be prone to mistakes, and that wouldn’t do for Kevin. He was counting on his ‘maid.’ Double D shook as he separated the laundry and fumbled, putting quarters into the machines.

He heard women giggle somewhere down the hall and froze. Seeing shadows he jumped into a corner, shivering there until the ladies’ voices faded.

“Whew.” He wiped his forehead.

“Only one task left.” He gripped the bag full of Kevin’s trash like a vice, as if it were Kevin’s neck. As much as he loved Kevin, he was unamused at this moment.

X

Edd finally made it back to Kevin’s room, out of breath and wriggling like jello. He closed the door behind him and slid down against it, catching his composure.

He peered up, met with Kevin staring down at him, expression unreadable.

“Bend over.” Without retort, Double D obeyed, his palms pressed against the door.

“I have to. . . examine you first.” And he did, cupping Eddward’s balls, running his hands down his hard shaft. All of this without formality, like judging a slab of meat before purchase. He grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them apart, examining the small entrance he planned to use.

Kevin's hands snaked down his thighs, smoothing down the stockings, and back up, racking his nails up his inner thighs.

“Ke- I mean- S. . .Sir. Oh, Sir. Please!”

Kevin stopped. “Please what, Nerd?”

“Please have intercourse with me.”

“Big words.” Kevin leered mischievously. “You’ll have to be a little more blunt.”

“F. . . fuck me please.” Eddward whispered, shuffling insistently.

“Try again.” Kevin smacked his ass, hard. Skin on skin. The pain cracked like a bolt of lightning, thundering down Double D’s thighs, and he cried out.

“Sir.” He breathed, reverberating still from the spanking. “Sir, please use my. . . my vile hole!”

“That’s more like it." Kevin bent down to kiss Edd's cheek. “Such a good Dork.” He nipped at his earlobe and whispered against it, tone hard. “You looked so hot cleaning up my room, dressed like a little slut. Seeing you bending over like that made me so hard.” He slammed his crotch against Edd’s naked bottom, the pronounced hardon made Edd yelp. “This is what you wanted all along? For me to use your tight little hole?” He unzipped his pants and fetched the lube he had stashed in his front pocket.

Edd grew dizzy, surrounded by the intense masculine smell exuding from Kevin. It was hard to be still, to resist flipping around and kissing his boyfriend. But he had to kneel forward and wait. Kevin’s naked cock rubbed between his buttocks, slick and hard, quivering.

“Haaah.”Kevin reached under his hat (careful not to remove it), and grabbed a fistfull of black hair. “I’m not even inside of you and you already feel good.”

Please please please, Edd was inwardly begging.

“Fuck.” Kevin exhaled, slipping inside of Edd. He enjoyed that, and Edd refrained from chastising him for his language. He knew better than to talk back at this moment, when he was completely his.

“More. . .” Edd begged, raising his ass.

Black hair was still in Kevin's grip. He pulled, forcing Edd to raise his head up and arch his back. “Fwaah- ah! Sir, it hurts!”

“I know you can take it,” Kevin encouraged.

God he felt tight, and the way Double D wiggled against his unrelenting thrusts was maddening. Kevin's balls were slapping against Edd's buttcheeks. That and their mingled guttural noises were all he could hear. He could smell his boyfriend sweating slightly, mixed with his usual soapy scent. He liked this, smearing Edd's sterile, perfect hygiene. Desecrating Edd's innocent, polite manner and turning him into a filthy toy at just the promise of a good fucking. And how he bent under Kevin’s will, enjoying it too.

“If you keep moving like that. . .” Kevin moaned.

“Please, Sir. I want you to reach climax.”

“Where?” His upper lip raised as Kevin felt his orgasm near.

“Inside me. Please, Sir.”

“Tell me you need it.”

“I need it!”

“I’m going to fill you up.”

“Nnngh! Yes, yes. . .”

His cock thrummed inside of Edd, twitching as he spent. “Gah. . .” He breathed, thrusting deeper until he could only sit still, holding the other young man close, ragged breaths synchronized.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Kevin reached for the box of tissues that he had place near the door earlier, and pulled out. His ejaculate spilled out of Edd, falling down his inner thighs. Thoughtfully, Kevin cleaned him too.

Satisfied, he pulled Edd into an embrace. “I love you.”

Realizing their scenario had finished, Edd acted on his own and kissed Kevin. “I love you too.” He threaded his smaller fingers through Kevin's.

“You planned this, didn’t you?”

The redhead turned away. “Maybe. . .”

Edd leaned back. “You certainly know how to push my buttons. I don’t know whether I should be mad or satisfied.”

“You’re thinking too much into it.” Kevin nuzzled the area between shoulder and neck. “Fuck, I just want to fall asleep right now.”

“Agreed.” Those were the last words they exchanged that night, dozing off in that exact spot.


End file.
